


Final Fantasy X-2: This Is My Story

by SilviMasters



Series: F/F Final Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviMasters/pseuds/SilviMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="note">For the average person the most simple of choices can completely change their entire life.  For someone like Yuna, the choice to put the past behind them and seek out their own path may do more than change their own life... it might just change the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission One: Admit Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Deviant Hearts forum member 'acid' for this Illustration.
> 
> [ ](http://s209.photobucket.com/albums/bb171/silvisweetheart/Illustrations/?action=view&current=Image3.jpg)

**This is My Story**

Chapter One

 

_After all the searching, all the fighting, all the time spent locked in regrets about all the things we never had the chance to experience together... I actually had the chance to fulfill my deepest wish._

 

_Not even I can believe what happened then... I said no..._

 

–

_**Mission One: Admit Your Feelings** _

–

 

“You said, no?” Paine asked in mild disbelief.

 

“I did.” It had been a few months since the destruction of Vegnagun and I had just now decided that I was ready to tell them what had happened afterwards.

 

“After dragging us who knows how many times around Spira and even to the Farplane and back... you just said no? That don't make a whole lot of sense, Yunie!” Rikku shouted, clearly much more bewildered than the other girl.

 

“That's right.” It was strange. I know I should have felt bad for putting them through so much only to give up what we'd been seeking right at the last minute... but in a way I felt completely content.

 

“Well?” Paine suggested.

 

“Well what?”

 

“Tell us what the heck was going through your noggin when you said no, for Spira's sake!” I nodded and motioned for them to sit, unable to keep from smiling when Rikku plopped right into Paine's lap and snuggled in. The quiet woman took the situation much better than she would have a couple months ago, managing to restrain her embarrassment to only a mild blush and some nervous fidgeting. I took a deep breath and launched into the explanation I'd been preparing.

 

“Well, when the Fayth made its offer to me in that meadow on the Farplane... I felt something strange. It was like everything was suddenly clear for the first time in I don't know how long. I realized that it wouldn't have been fair. Thinking of all the people who had lost someone important to them to Sin... why should only I get mine back?”

 

“I think you earned it! You did more to defeat Sin than anybody! It's totally fair! Right, Paine?” Rikku asked, flashing puppy dog eyes at both of us. The quiet woman's lips quirked in a small smile as she patted the blonde on the head.

 

“No,” she said simply.

 

“What do you mean, no?! You suck!” Rikku said huffily, turning away and crossing her arms. I smiled at the perky blonde.

 

“Think about it, Rikku. Think of the people rebuilding their villages time after time when they were destroyed by Sin, bonding together as a community so they didn't have to feel so alone in such a terrifying world. Think of the Crusaders laying down their lives in the eternal struggle no matter how hopeless things seemed. Even the followers of Yevon, no matter how misguided, did the things they did to bring as much peace as possible to Spira. We didn't do anything more than they had been doing... we just did it differently and succeeded because we were doing it to save those who were suffering.” The blonde sighed and unfolded her arms.

 

“Well yeah, but still...” I shook my head.

 

“It wasn't just that though...” I said sadly, my voice dropping near a whisper.

 

“Hm?”

 

“He was a dream of the Fayth... and they had become tired from dreaming for so long. If I asked to see him again, I would only be forcing him to continue dreaming. It would have been selfish of me to do so after all he had been through...”

 

“Oh Yunie...”

 

“But... just like I told the Fayth... it's okay because I'll always have the memories of the time we shared...” I put my hand over my heart, “...right here.”

 

“Aww, that's so sweet!” Rikku cooed before turning to Paine. “You'd say sweet stuff like that about me if I disappeared, wouldn't you?

 

“Maybe after the party.” The look on Rikku's face was priceless.

 

“Oh, you're going to regret that one, tall, dark, and bitchy. I'm taking away two just for that!” Rikku shouted with finality.

 

“That's not fair, it should be one at the most!” Paine shot back.

 

“Two what? I thought Paine was the one who took away points?” I asked confusedly at the role reversal.

 

“Two hours of sex with yours truly!” Rikku said with a sneaky grin and flashed me a victory symbol. I couldn't help the hint of a blush from creeping into my cheeks. Sure, I'd been the one to finally convince the two of them to stop dancing around things and get together, but it had set off a chain of embarrassing situations. The ship wasn't all that big after all and we did sleep in the same room... even if the two of them didn't do much actual sleeping.

 

“So what now?” Paine asked, clearly wanting to change the subject. I shifted a little awkwardly in my seat, unsure of how to phrase what I'd decided to do.

 

“I... well... I want to keep Sphere Hunting, that's for sure.”

 

“That's not what I meant.” I lowered my eyes and wrung my hands together, cursing Paine for her good observational skills.

 

“Well, the thing is... after all this time searching I... I kinda just...”

 

“Spit it out already!” Rikku chirped, bouncing up and down in Paine's lap.

 

“I want to keep looking for someone to love!” I shouted, not realizing until too late that I'd leaped to my feet when I did so. Feeling sheepish, I sat back down and returned my gaze to the floor. “It's so embarrassing...”

 

“Aww, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yunie!” Rikku cooed, hopping off of Paine's lap to stand over me. “You're just lucky the boys are off on that excavation or you'd have to put bullets in Brother's knees to stop him. Unless you're interested in...” I shook my head.

 

“No, and I really wish there was some way I could let him down easily. It's hard to do when we all have to live on this ship. He's sweet but... just not what I have in mind.” The grin on Rikku's face told me I'd just walked into a trap.

 

“Oh? Then what exactly do you have in mind?” Rikku asked in a sly tone. “And don't skimp on any of the details no matter how naughty, we're all big girls here!” she finished, returning to her seat in Paine's lap. I noticed the woman looked like she had a retort ready but thought better of it at the last second, probably not wanting to extend her punishment any. “And just in case you forgot, I know for a fact you have more options than a normal girl,” she added with a wink.

 

“Oh? What's all this about?” Paine questioned, glancing back and forth between us. Rikku leaned up to whisper something into her ear, the woman's crimson eyes going wide at the girl's words.

 

“Kissing your female cousin, and in the temple no less... I'm surprised, Yuna.” I buried my face in my hands and groaned. I knew Rikku had been saving that story for a special occasion to embarrass me, I just wished it hadn't been this one.

 

“We were kids, leave me alone!” When I raised up to face them I noticed Rikku looking at me with a rather curious expression that slowly settled into something much more wicked. I didn't have much time to wonder what she was planning before she tilted her head up again to whisper something else, this time nearly causing Paine's eyes to pop out of there sockets. This couldn't be good.

 

“Yuna... don't Summoners normally abstain while on their pilgrimage?”

 

“WHAT?!” I shrieked, sending Rikku into a fit of giggles. “She's lying! I never... did any of that with him!” Rikku managed to calm herself just long enough to sweep her hair over one eye and hold her hands up to imitate having large breasts before dissolving back into her fit. I clapped my hands to my head. “That doesn't count! That happened before I went on my...” Rikku suddenly went quiet as she turned to Paine, both of them looking at each other in surprise before bursting into laughter. I sat miserable and more embarrassed than I ever remembered being in my entire life through over five minutes of their laughing until they were able to bring it under control. “Oh shut up! Both of you! I can't believe Lulu would have... told... you...” That's when it hit me. “She never told you, did she?”

 

“Nope, you just did though!” Rikku beamed, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

 

“I'm so gonna kill you, Rikku!” I shouted halfheartedly, laughing a bit at myself in spite of my embarrassment.

 

“Ah, no need to be upset, Yunie, why don't we just kiss and make up?” she asked with a chuckle, pursing her lips out for a kiss.

 

“I'm too afraid of Paine beating the crap out of me, that's why!” I shot back.

 

“For good reason too,” Paine said in a tone that was impossible to know whether she was joking or not.

 

“Oh don't be afraid of this one, she's a pussycat once you get beyond the leather,” Rikku murmured, tilting her head back for a gentle kiss. That was it right there, that's what I wanted. I watched them jealously, drinking in the intimacy that I had denied myself for far too long. I made sure to be looking at something else when they pulled away though, the last thing I wanted was for them to feel guilty about their relationship.

 

“So it's decided then.” Paine's voice pulled my attention back to the two.

 

“What is?” I asked curiously, to which Rikku let out her trademark laugh and leaped to her feet.

 

“We're gonna find you someone to snuggle!”

 

“S–Snuggle?”

 

–

 

“I'm telling you she needs to get laid!” Rikku said loudly.

 

“Quiet, you'll wake her up.” I'd already been awake for about ten minutes but was content to listen in.

 

“Sorry,” Rikku whispered sheepishly. “Still, I'm right though, aren't I? It's not good to keep all that bottled up. Look at how stir crazy we were getting before Yunie kicked our butts into gear. I know of a great place too, there's an underground club near where New Home is. I haven't been there since before Yunie's Pilgrimage but the place was literally filled with nothing but chicks and, come on, she's the High Summoner and a cutie to boot, she's not going to have any trouble hooking up.” I had to stifle a giggle.

 

“–Tajeyhd Rayndc?– She definitely wouldn't have any trouble there but I don't know, Rikku, do you think she even wants to be with a girl?” I'd actually put a lot of thought into that question.

 

“Oh come on, Yunie's totally into girls, you'd have to be blind not to notice. He was just a special exception...” And, surprisingly enough, came to the same conclusion as Rikku.

 

“I know that, but our lifestyle isn't exactly popular, even with Yevon mostly disbanded the old bias is still going strong. Imagine the reaction the people would have.”

 

“I hadn't thought of that...” I sure had, and just like my becoming a Sphere Hunter, it would just have to be one more thing the people of Spira would have to deal with. “I don't think Yunie's the type to really deny herself though, she's done a lot of wild stuff in her days, especially recently.”

 

“Maybe we should just ask her?”

 

“I'd love to go,” I said, deciding it was time to announce myself.

 

“Ack! Sorry Yunie! Didn't mean to...” I giggled and rolled over to see them lounging across the beds they'd pushed together with Rikku's head in Paine's lap, the woman playing absentmindedly with the blonde's hair.

 

“You're fine, you girls are just worried about me, it's sweet.”

 

“Are you sure you want to go, Yuna? It's a pretty wild place,” Paine said in her usual serious tone. I stopped to think about it for a moment.

 

“Have you been there a lot?” I couldn't tell for sure in the dark but I could have sworn she was blushing as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

 

“You could say that... back before I signed up for the Crimson Squad I used to do some work for the place,” she murmured uncomfortably. Like with most of the things dealing with Paine's past, I decided not to press the issue.

 

“Do you think I'd be able to meet someone to... you know?” I muttered.

 

“You kidding me? Once they hear they have a chance with you you'll be swimming in offers for some naughties! Right, Paine?”

 

“Maybe more than you realize...” the woman said cryptically. “But you know, Yuna, if you're looking for something long term a club might not be the best place to start looking.” I chewed my lip for a bit and nodded.

 

“Well first off I don't think I really want people to notice who I am, the idea of somebody... you know... just because I'm famous doesn't sound very good. Second... I think I'll worry about that later, right now I just kind of want to... with someone who... oh this is so embarrassing!” Rikku giggled a bit before pushing herself off the bed and rummaging through a nearby drawer.

 

“Oh, dang it, I know they're in here somewhere... ah–ha!” she shouted, rising up triumphantly with three Spheres held over her head. “Catch!” she said, tossing one to me before dropping one on the bed for Paine and keeping the third for herself.

 

“What's this?”

 

“Oh, just some special Dresspheres I've been tinkering with. Trust me, girls will be all over you if you wear it!” I eyed the Sphere warily for a moment before setting it on the bed next to me. “Really though, hitting up an underground club to pick up chicks with the High Summoner... never thought I'd hear myself say that one!”

 

–

 

“I'm not wearing this! This barely even qualifies as clothing!” I shouted at the bathroom door and the mischievous blonde that lay on the other side.

 

“Oh come on, Yunie!” came Rikku's muffled voice. “Paine's going to wear hers!”

 

“If it's anything like mine you probably had to threaten her with celibacy!”

 

“I only suggested it, I didn't have to threaten! Now quit being such a wuss, you totally have the body to pull it off!” I bit my lip and took another look in the mirror. The outfit consisted entirely of three, two–inch wide, strips of red silk ribbon and a pair of short heels. One strip was wrapped around my breasts and tied into a flowing bow at the back, the second in the form of a segmented mini–skirt that only hung about six inches below my waist, and the final one that wove it's way through my hair and down around my ponytail. I hated to admit that she was right in that I was able to pull it off nicely but this was really pushing the limits of how far I was willing to go.

 

“I don't know about this, Rikku...” I could hear some whispering going on from the other room for a bit before she responded.

 

“Well at least come out and let me see, I need to know if it worked properly!” I narrowed my eyes a bit in distrust but sighed and resigned myself to the fact that she'd never stop pestering me about it.

 

“Fine, but there's no way I'm wearing this!” I shouted as I turned the doorknob. The instant I stepped out of the bathroom I was instantly bombarded with a series of bright flashes, forcing me to close my eyes for a moment until they subsided. I had to blink a few times to clear my vision in order to bring the two vaguely human shaped blobs into focus, eventually bringing Rikku and Paine into view. Both of them were dressed in similar, but somewhat less revealing, black and white versions of the outfit I was wearing. I let out a groan, not so much at the fact that their versions were much less skimpy than mine, but at the camera sphere Rikku held in her hands.

 

“Oh I beg the differ, Yunie,” Rikku said with a catlike grin. “Unless of course you want these pictures up all over the Sphere Network!” I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

 

“Fine, I'll wear it...” Rikku squealed excitedly as she took the memory sphere out of the camera and dropped it into a mini–purse attached to her hip.

 

“Just a little insurance policy in case you try to chicken out,” she said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her and turned away. “Hey, don't be like that, Yunie! We're going to have a ton of fun, get a little drunk, shake our asses to some crappy techno music, and find you some lucky lady to have your naughty way with. I refuse to let you be in a bad mood about this!” I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips, the girl always had a way of making everything sound so fun and easy.

 

“You're right... although I wish you wouldn't say it like that! You make me sound like a pervert...” I muttered with cheeks ablaze.

 

“Darn straight I'm right! These Spheres were totally worth the effort!”

 

“What do you call this anyways?” Paine asked, tugging curiously at the bow behind her back.” Rikku's grin somehow managed to do the impossible and grow a little bit wider.

 

“I call it... Sexy Surprise!”

–

– _Mission Complete!–_

–


	2. Mission Two: Take The First Steps

**This Is My Story**

Chapter Two

 

 _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bursting with excitement_. _Wearing such a skimpy outfit to a club with hundreds of women was such an exotic thrill that I couldn't even hope to match in my memories. It was so liberating to know that even though what I was doing was so very different from what I would have done before... it all felt so very right._

 

–

_**Mission Two: Take The First Steps** _

–

 

“Paine... when you said you used to do work for this place... what exactly did you mean?” I asked as my eyes took in the walls of the massive underground chamber that was –Tajeyhd Rayndc–, or as the glowing lights beneath it said in Spiran... Deviant Hearts.

 

The woman cleared her throat uncomfortably and turned away.

 

“Painey... you wouldn't want to keep secrets from me now would you?” Rikku asked in a tone that implied the woman would lose something important if she didn't answer honestly.

 

“I was a photographer... who happened to take a lot of pictures I knew they'd be interested in here...”

 

“I see...” I murmured, eyes sweeping across the dozens of magnified sphere images of myself, Rikku, and Lulu taken throughout the various stages of my Pilgrimage that littered the walls of the place.

 

There were other photos too, mainly of famous female Blitzball players and other celebrities but the primary theme was obvious.

 

“I always knew you were a closet pervert... but this is something else!” Rikku giggled, sending Paine deeper into her embarrassment.

 

“It's not like that... I needed the money,” Paine murmured awkwardly, she was a terrible liar.

 

“Right...” Rikku trailed off as she motioned to a massive shot of herself from behind while she was bent over to adjust one of her boot straps.

 

“Bad girl,” I giggled, trailing across the various pictures and noticing that they formed a sort of time line.

 

There was a very clear drop in quality once Paine herself started appearing in the pictures, indicating that someone else had taken up her post.

 

“Well at least my pervert's a talented one!” Rikku giggled, having also noticed the change in quality. “I'll think of a proper way to punish her later. For now, lets get out there and shake it girls!” she shouted, grabbing us by the hand and pulling us down the remaining stairs into the main part of the club.

 

Unfortunately, Rikku's plan started off pretty poorly. With every step we took another pair of eyes began following us and the sound of whispers being spread increased. I couldn't tell if they had recognized who we were or if they were just wondering about our clothes but it had my nerves on edge. As luck would have it though, a song with a much faster beat started up and we were able to blend into the swarm of writhing female bodies.

 

“I knew this was a bad idea!” I shouted over the pulsing music.

 

Rikku rolled her eyes and pulled me and Paine in closer as she began to gyrate in tune with the music. A few moments later, Paine had caught up to Rikku's rhythm and was dancing in sync with the girl, their hips bumping together with every hard pulse of the song. I could really only watch though, a mixture of nervousness and jealousy making my body feel as stiff as a brick. Even more embarrassingly, a girl suddenly bumped into me from behind causing me to let out the most undignified yelping sound I'd ever made in my life. Rikku eyed me warily for a bit before shaking her head and pointing towards the bar.

 

“Some liquid helper should get you to loosen up a little!” she shouted, then paused for a moment and I swear I could almost see the gears of mischievousness turning behind her eyes. “And I just thought of a wonderful punishment for peeping Paine here!” she shouted happily, grabbing our hands again and dragging us off towards the side area that housed the club's bar. The area was housed behind a thick sheet of glass that dulled the pounding music just enough to allow us to speak somewhat normally. “Alright my sweet little pervert, time to pay your dues!”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

Rikku grinned as she turned to the bartender, a tall woman with a neon blue mohawk, and slapped a fifty gil note onto the bar.

 

“I need a shaker of salt, nine lime wedges, and nine shots of Pink Shoopuff!” Paine's crimson eyes flared open.

 

“Oh hell no!” she shouted. Rikku merely giggled and nodded her head. “No, no way!”

 

“But it's for Yunie!” Rikku scolded.

 

“Um, what's going on?” I asked confusedly.

 

I'd only ever drank alcohol once and that was just some cheap wine Lulu had come across when we were younger. To my surprise it was the bartender who responded.

 

“Looks like you brought a newbie with you,” the woman said with a laugh as she looked me up and down. “There's only one reason you ask for salt and lime wedges here and that's for...” The woman paused and leaned over the bar a little further to study my face, then Paine's, then Rikku's, and then finally back to me, her eyes going wide with realization. “Holy shit! It's High...” Rikku immediately quieted the woman with a loud shush before pulling a twenty gil note from her purse and reaching across the bar to tuck it into the woman's cleavage.

 

“If you wouldn't mind, could you keep this to yourself for a little while? At least until she's loosened up a bit... ne?”

 

“Anything for you three,” the woman said with a nod and a wink before bending down behind the bar for a moment only to bounce back up with the things she would need to fulfill Rikku's order. I watched with great interest as she expertly sliced the limes and mixed several different liquids in a flourish of tosses and spinning bottles to produce a line of nine pink-filled shot glass “I used Royal Pink for the mix to give it a little extra kick, no charge. Oh, and if anybody gives you girls trouble, I'll have Alna here make damn sure they regret it,” she said, thumbing at a massively muscled woman standing at the end of the bar.

 

“I think we can handle ourselves,” Rikku said with a grin which the woman returned before moving down the line to fill more orders. “Alright, Painey, get your cute butt up here!” Rikku giggled, patting the bar.

 

The crimson eyed woman simply folded her arms.

 

“I said no,” she huffs.

 

“I said yes! This is supposed to be Yunie's night, remember? And it's the least you can do after all those naughty pictures you took!” Rikku scolded, then leaned over to whisper to me. “Come on, Yunie, if you join in she'll have no choice!”

 

“For what? I don't even know what's happening here!”

 

“You'll love it, trust me!”

 

I eyed the blonde warily for a moment before turning to Paine.

 

“Please, Paine! I really want to have fun tonight and I think this will help get me started. You know how nervous I am...”

 

The woman's eyes softened slightly before she drooped her head.

 

“Fine, but this makes us even!” she announced with finality as she began clambering up onto the bar.

 

“Yes!” Rikku cheered, helping Paine up with a firm push on the backside.

 

I watched the spectacle nervously, wondering just what I'd gotten myself into.

 

“Um... what are you doing?” I asked, fidgeting awkwardly as more and more girls started to gather round.

 

“It's not what she's doing, it's what we're doing!” Rikku said, pulling me over to the bar and bouncing happily. “First we go like this...” she murmured, bending down to lick a long line across Paine's stomach before rising up and sprinkling some salt across the trail of moisture. “Then we put this here and this... right here!” she continued, resting one of the lime wedges on top of Paine's breasts and then grabbed one of the shot glasses and put it in the woman's mouth. “Boom! The perfect set up for body shots!”

 

“B–Body shots!” I shouted, setting off a ripple of laughter through the now rather dense crowd.

 

“Don't worry, Yunie, it's easy! Here, I'll go first and show ya how it's done! You ready, lover?”

 

“Ish haif wou Wikkus!” Paine muttered around the shot glass in her mouth.

 

I watched as Rikku proceeded to lick some of the salt off Paine's stomach, then lean up to wrap her lips down around the shot glass for an awkward kiss before pulling away and letting the liquid pour into her mouth. She then removed the glass and buried her face into Paine's cleavage, coming up after a moment with the lime wedge between her teeth which she suckled for a moment before letting it fall to the bar.

 

“See, it's easy as that!” Rikku announced, receiving cheers and whistles from the assembled crowd. After taking a slight bow for her new fans, she put her hand on my lower back and nudged me forward. “Your turn, Yunie!”

 

“W–What?!”

 

“You didn't think I was going to drink all these myself, did you?!”

 

“But... but she... but you...”

 

Rikku rolled her eyes.

 

“It's not like you're having sex with her or anything, we're just having some fun!”

 

“It's okay, Yuna,” Pain added in, giving me a reassuring smile before leaning back and placing a second shot between her lips.

 

I swallowed hard and stepped a little closer. My knees were practically knocking together as I leaned down to run my tongue across the salt trail on her stomach, only to recoil nervously when I felt the muscles tighten beneath her skin. I turned to look at Rikku who nodded excitedly.

 

“The shot! The shot!” the blonde shouted giddily.

 

Breath catching in my throat, I leaned over and wrapped my mouth around the glass, my whole body going stiff for a moment as my lips brushed together with Paine's. Realizing the position I was in I quickly pulled back with the glass between my lips, eyes going wide at the burning sensation that flooded my mouth and throat. Guessing that the lime was used to take away the burn, I dove in for it only to miss and push it deeper down into her cleavage. The burning sensation was becoming unbearable so I desperately wriggled my tongue down into the crevice in order to push it out so I could get it between my teeth, letting out a moan as the sweet and tangy juice soothed the burn in my throat. Realization of what I'd just done came to me all too quickly as the cheers erupted from all around me.

 

“Dang, Yunie! You sure you never did body shots before?” Rikku laughed as she threw her arm around my shoulder.

 

“Um... I...” I looked down at Paine, my eyes instantly traveling to the skin now shiny with my saliva. “I'm so sorry, Paine! I didn't know it would burn so much!”

 

The woman closed her eyes and chuckled a little.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

I chewed my lip nervously, wondering if she was talking about the drink or what I'd done to get it.

 

“It was... different... but yeah, I liked it a lot!” I said happily as a strange warmth began to settle in my stomach.

 

“Good good!” Rikku said as she pulled me a little closer. “Then you're going to love this next part!” She leaned in and licked a line across my chest and up to my neck before pulling away with a satisfied smirk. “What, you didn't think we'd leave Paine out... ne?” The lump in my throat returned at seemingly twice the size as Rikku sprinkled the salt onto my neck. “Hmm... now where should I put these...” she murmured before turning to Paine who's eyes were filled with an emotion I didn't quite recognize. “Oh, I've got it!” she announced, reaching out to tug at the ribbon wrapped around my hips and fit the shot glass into the small gap.

 

“Rikku! I...” my panicky retort was cut off as she shoved the wedge of lime backwards into my mouth. Paine moved to get off of the bar but Rikku stopped her with a wagging finger.

 

“No no, stay up there, you can still get it,” Rikku said mishchievously.

 

Paine seemed to think for a moment before turning and tilting her head back over the bar and motioning me to come closer. Breathing heavily around the lime wedge, I slowly approached her and lowered myself down so she would be able to reach the salt on my chest and throat.

 

“Yuna... if I've learned anything in my time spent with Rikku...” Paine said quietly when I was close enough, “it's that when you're caught in one her traps it's best to just enjoy the ride...”

 

She reached around to the back of my neck and pulled me in close to drag her tongue along the salt path. When she pulled away I stood slowly on shaky legs, quickly realizing the deviousness of Rikku's plan when I saw the position I'd have to be in for Paine to get the shot. Blushing bright red, I braced myself on the bar, fingertips brushing against Paine's hips, and crouched down as I spread my legs. I let out a much too loud gasp as her lips touched against my stomach and her dangling hair tickled the inside of my thighs. After a few moments of her feeling around I felt her lift the shot free and pulled away, simply letting my legs give out to bring me down to her level. She flashed me a radiant smile and used both hands to pull me in and press our lips together.

 

“That's my girl!” I heard Rikku shout, followed by a wolfish whistle before the gathered crowd erupted in cheers. I could feel Paine's tongue wriggling at the corners of my mouth in an attempt to loosen the lime from my lips' grasp. Eventually my ability to think returned and I was able to push the wedge into her mouth with my tongue, nearly fainting as she took the whole thing into her mouth and closed her lips around my still extended tongue, letting them slide across it as I pulled away. I would have fallen on my butt if not for Rikku's arms slipping beneath mine to hoist me up. “Having fun yet?” she whispered into my ear. I could barely manage a whimper in reply. “Good good,” she continued, tilting her head to the side and tugging slightly at the ribbon covering her breasts, “because now it's my turn...”

 

–

 

The incredible warmth in my belly was quickly spreading throughout my body as the three of us weaved through the throng of dancing women out onto the main floor. Rikku had definitely been right about the alcohol loosening me up a little because I could already feel myself paying more attention to the woman around me and less on my own nerves. By the time we found a suitable place a new song had just started up and, as luck would have it, it was one of mine. Rikku started bouncing happily and shouted something I couldn't quite hear over the music.

 

Grinning broadly to myself I grabbed the two of them and spun them around, falling into perfect rhythm with the music. I knew the moves by heart but never before had they seemed so sensual and erotic. Weaving together with Rikku and Paine, bare skin sliding against bare skin... it was incredible. I couldn't help but notice the subtle differences between their bodies as we danced. Rikku's petite body held an interesting and undeniably desirable softness too it while Paine's, taught, slightly more muscular frame had incredible curves that I took great care to trace with my fingers. While I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the two of them were in our daily lives, feeling their bodies pressed up against me so intimately was an entirely new experience altogether.

 

Sadly, I noticed that the song was drawing to a close all too soon but also that we had drawn another crowd so I decided to give them a little show by spinning Paine around and pressing her tight against me, my hand placed firmly between her breasts, and bending Rikku backwards slightly for the big finish. The fact that I was about half a centimeter from kissing the blonde managed to register in my mind and I pulled away sharply amid a series of cheers from the assembled crowd. My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, bodies glistening with a sheen of sweat and panting for breath, and I knew right then that I needed to distance myself from them before I did something I'd regret later.

 

“Yunie, that was awesome!” Rikku shouted, already weaving closer to Paine as a slower tempo song began playing.

 

“Thanks, but... I think I need another drink.”

 

“Kay, we'll join you in a bit, I can't pass up the chance to slow dance with this sexy bitch!”

 

I bit my lip as my familiar jealousy reared it's ugly head at the sight of their intimacy. Luckily, a thought struck to distract me.

 

“Do you have any gil I can borrow? My outfit didn't come with a purse.” Rikku simply laughed as she laid her head against Paine's shoulder. “What's so funny?”

 

Paine shook her head and smiled.

 

“If you have to pay for a drink when you're dressed like that then there's something wrong with the world.”

 

“Um... okay I guess,” I murmured, watching them rock back and forth together.

 

I had to force myself to turn away towards the bar when Paine lifted Rikku slightly, the blonde's arms wrapping around her neck as their lips met in a tender kiss. With butterflies dancing in my stomach from the intimate embrace, I began to press my way through the mass of bodies. Again I was met with the curious stares of the women I passed although they seemed a bit more focused on my face than before. I swallowed nervously, realizing it would only be a matter of time before somebody...

 

“I knew it! It is High Summoner Yuna!” someone shouted as I passed.

 

“Crap!” I yelped, quickly shuffling past as many people as I could to try and lose myself in the crowd. My escape was actually going fairly well until I ran head first into a lean, golden furred Ronso woman and fell flat on my butt. I stared up at her perplexed for a moment, realizing that she was the only female Ronso that I'd ever seen with that coloring. She looked down at me and smiled, reaching down with one hand and easily helping me to my feet. “Um... sorry, and thank you,” I said, bowing slightly before slipping off into the crowd again. I'd just managed to make it to the outer rim of the dance floor when I ran into a familiar face.

 

“Lady Yuna?!”

 

“Lucil!” I shouted, barely recognizing the redhead outside of her armor.

 

There was about a full minute of awkward silence as both of us attempted to form some kind of reasonable thought before we were interrupted by another arrival.

 

“Hey, Luce, I got your Slippery Shiva! I don't know how you drink these girly things though... holy hell it's High Summoner Yuna!”

 

“Um... hey, Elma,” I muttered sheepishly.

 

“Uh, we were just... um... scouting the place for... potential threats and...” she started into a weak excuse.

 

I decided to gather up some bravery and save them some embarrassment.

 

“Oh I see,” I said with a giggle, “I just came here to have some fun and maybe meet a nice girl... and it looks like the two of you already found one!”

 

Both of them let out a relieved breath.

 

“Sorry about that. It's just...”

 

“No worries, I totally understand,” I said, flashing them both an honest smile. “How long have you two been together? If you don't mind me asking that is.”

 

The two of them looked at each other and blushed.

 

“I don't really remember a time when we weren't,” Lucil murmured, causing Elma's blush to deepen several shades.

 

“Aww, that's so sweet!” I cooed. “You two really do make a nice couple when I think about it.”

 

“Thanks, Lady Yuna, that really means a lot coming from someone like you. We've had to keep it a secret for so long... even with the teachings becoming unpopular it's still not easy getting by when you're... well, like us.” Elma said sadly, both of them lowering their eyes slightly.

 

Even my somewhat muddled brain could pick up on the deep depression that filled the two of them because of this.

 

“Rikku and Paine were talking about that too... and you know what... I really think that needs to change!” I announced with a surprising amount of resolve.

 

“Lady Yuna?”

 

“Oh nothing, I'm just thinking ahead of myself. And I forgot, I was on my way to get a drink so I'll leave the two of you to enjoy yourselves. Take care!”

 

“Yes, you too Lady Yuna, and thank you for being so understanding!” Lucil called after me as I left.

 

I made my way over to the bar and paused, still buzzing inside with the strange sense of resolve that had struck me. I could already feel the same build-up of emotions that I'd felt when I was on the path to fighting both Sin and Vegnagun. I laughed a little as I realized Paine had been right, I really did enjoy the idea of being the champion of people facing oppression.

 

“What can I get you, sweetheart?” a smooth and lilting voice interrupted my thoughts.

 

I looked up to see one of the bartenders, a green haired Guado woman, glancing at me curiously.

 

“Oh, right... I'll have a...” I looked around nervously as I realized that not only did I have no gil, I had almost no idea about what types of drinks were available. “Um... a Slippery Shiva!” I announced, suddenly remembering what Elma had said when she first showed up.

 

“That'll be seven gil,” she said smoothly, studying my face so intently that I was almost certain she knew I didn't have any money.

 

“Right, I...” I nervously began fumbling at the waistband of my ribbon skirt while pretending to look for money as the woman looked on in amusement. I nearly yelped with surprise as a woman's body was suddenly pressed against me from behind. I felt a hand slide along my left hip to place a hundred gil note on the bar and slide it towards the bartender.

 

“There must be something wrong in the world if a beauty like this has to pay for her own drinks,” an oddly familiar sounding voice purred in my ear. “That should cover anything she likes for a while.” The bartender looked mildly surprised but nevertheless bent down to gather the ingredients for the drink I'd ordered. The woman behind me retracted her hand from the bar to trail her fingertips across my waist. “Well toned stomach...” the hand lifted free to run down my arms to caress my hands, “taught, but not too firm arms and hands that feel like they know their way around...” the hand trailed across to my lower back and down to my butt, giving it a gentle squeeze which caused me to let out a slight whimper. In any other situation I probably would have slapped this woman but the tone in her voice and her gentle nature had me nearly trembling beneath her touch.

 

“I...” I breathed, unable to form any other words.

 

“Yes, love?” she purred again, just as the bartender rose up and set a frosty blue drink down and slid it across to me.

 

“One Slippery Shiva for the lady.” I quickly picked it up and took a sip, finding it to be fruity and much more pleasant than the Pink Shoopuff from before. “Will there be anything for you, Lady Leblanc?”

 

–

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and Bookmarks are much appreciated and I'll always respond to every Comment/Question/Suggestion you might have.


End file.
